


И пришла Смерть

by Magdalena_sylar, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, BDSM Scene, Crying During Sex, Dom!Bucky Barnes, Dying Kink, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Forced Orgasm, Grief/Mourning, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Impact Play, Mouth Fisting, PTSD, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex as Coping Mechanism, death kink, minor Bloodplay, risk aware consent, sub!Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Смерть носит маску, и у нее есть металлическая рука. И Стив Роджерс приветствует Его как старого друга.





	И пришла Смерть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332082) by [SMDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMDarling/pseuds/SMDarling). 



> **Предупреждения:** Достаточно тяжелый эмоционально текст, но если отринуть сексуальную составляющую — очень сильный в старбаксном плане. Автор видит эти игры как один из способов психологической адаптации Стива и попыткой оставить в прошлом все потери, в том числе и понесенные уже в современном мире. Данная ситуация целиком и полностью согласована со Стивом и происходит с его полного согласия. Мнимая смерть позволяет Стиву попробовать «начать заново» и приглушить боль от потерь.
> 
>  **Жанр:** ПВП, ролевые игры, удушение, гангплей, дом!Баки, игры со смертью, жесткий секс, фингеринг, кулак во рту, вынужденный оргазм, легкий бладплей, слезы, ПТСР  
>  Рейтинг: NC-21

У Смерти нет косы. Смерть не носит капюшон.

Смерть носит маску и у нее есть металлическая рука. И Стив Роджерс приветствует Его как старого друга.

— Пожалуйста. Я готов.

Освещенный лунным светом, Смерть молчит, стоя перед Стивом.

— Пожалуйста, — повторяет Стив. В голубых глазах Смерти холод и пустота. — Возьми меня.

Смерть обходит Стива, и он склоняет голову, подчиняясь призраку.

Ладонь из холодного металла ложится в центр груди Стива и толкает.

Он падает на кровать, слегка пружиня, и заглушает инстинкт напрячься и отбиваться.

Время битв прошло.

Смерть ласкает его бедра, стягивая его штаны и сбрасывая на пол.

Голый и уязвимый Стив приветствует Смерть раздвинутыми ногами.

И Смерть принимает предложение, поднимая его лодыжки, чтобы устроить их на своих широких плечах, как только встает коленями на кровать.

Стив вздрагивает только раз. Смерть смотрит, и Его глаза сияют на фоне грима. И единственный звук — это бьющееся сердце Стива.

Он выставляет себя, тело и душу, и ждет, когда Смерть заберет принадлежащее ему. Наконец Смерть тянется и берет член Стива в кулак. Грубая кожаная перчатка проходится по чувствительной коже.

Стив выдыхает с облегчением, когда Смерть начинает ему дрочить. Он быстро возбуждается, но пытается оставаться спокойным.

Сухо, из-за чего болезненно, но это именно то, что нужно Стиву.

Смерть проезжается большим пальцем по дырке Стива, и из его глаз катятся слезы.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Стив. В ответ Смерть сильно сжимает его член, и бедра Стива дергаются.

Смерть отпускает его.

— Нет! — кричит Стив, выгибая спину и вымаливая продолжение. — Сожалею, так сожалею, прости, прости, прости, пожалуйста!

Смерть наблюдает, как он корчится на кровати, и ничего не делает.

Наконец, Стив заставляет свое тело подчиниться и расслабиться.

— Пожалуйста, — повторяет он, и Смерть снова берет его член в руки.

Стив фокусируется на том, чтобы сохранить спокойное дыхание, пока его член стремительно твердеет.

Смерть ускоряется, прокручивая запястье при каждом движении, кожа перчатки при этом жестко трет чувствительную головку.

Стив закрывает глаза.

Боль нарастает, выступившей смазки недостаточно, чтобы смягчить жёсткую кожу, царапающую его член при каждом движении. Внизу живота нарастает жар, и поджимаются яйца.

Спина Стив вновь выгибается, а рот открывается в беззвучном крике, когда он кончает, сперма попадает ему на живот и грудь, и окрашивает черную руку Смерти в белый цвет.

Но Смерть не останавливается, продолжает сжимать член Стива, тянет и гладит, выдаивая досуха. И это больно, о Боги, больно, слишком много боли, перестань, пожалуйста…

Не задумываясь, Стив хватает Смерть за запястье, и давящее прикосновение исчезает.

Стив открывает глаза, и Смерть бьет его по лицу металлической рукой.

Его голова дергается, капли крови от разбитой губы перелетают через подушку.

— Прости, — шепчет Стив, отпуская запястье и послушно возвращая руку назад. — Этого больше не повторится, я буду хорошим, обещаю.

Смерть нежно берет испачканной спермой рукой челюсть Стива и вертит его лицо.

Стив стонет и смотрит сквозь влажные ресницы, как Смерть осматривает повреждения холодными пустыми глазами.

Большим пальцем руки он ведет по щеке Стива в уголок рта, собирая кровь. Стив ластится к прикосновению и открывает рот.

Смерть прижимает большой палец к губе Стива, и пока Стив делает глубокий вдох, скользит между его зубами.

Стив обхватывает палец губами, чувствуя вкус соли и железа, крови и спермы. Он облизывает его языком, втягивает щеки и сосет.

Смерть толкается в его губы другими пальцами, и Стив открывает рот.

Он принуждает открыть рот шире, пальцами прижимаясь к зубам, языку, заглушая и удушая.

Стив дышит через нос и старается изо всех сил, облизывая и посасывая пальцы Смерти, которые проталкиваются дальше в горло.

Костяшки давят на губы, продвигаются мимо зубов, и Стив содрогается в кашле, давясь этим кляпом, горло сжимается вокруг влажной кожи.

Непроизвольно он тянется пальцами к руке, царапая ее, борясь против вторжения. Металлической рукой Смерть тянется к его горлу и холодом обхватывает шею, пока кулак второй руки не входит в рот Стива полностью.

Металл сжимается, предупреждая, и Стив опускает свои руки обратно на кровать, несмотря на то, что он задыхается и пускает слюни вокруг кулака в кожаной перчатке. Его ноздри трепещут, он пытается получить больше кислорода в горящие легкие.

Стива трясет, мышцы дрожат, заставляя елозить по кровати, но он больше не пытается сопротивляться. Смерть толкает свой кулак в глотку один, два, три раза, прежде чем вытащить его.

Когда кулак, весь в слюне Стива, покидает его рот, тот давится воздухом и захлебывается слезами, стекающими по вискам на кровать.

Металлическая рука ослабляет давление, но остается на месте, удерживая и не позволяя Стиву проследить за второй рукой, которая тянется ему между ног.

Плевком Смерть смачивает вход Стива и толкается пальцем, а когда входит, то сразу сгибает его и жестко трет простату.

Стив стонет и рыдает, но его член встает и прижимается к животу. Металлический палец давит на точку пульса, пока второй палец проталкивается в его дырку.

Анус Стива сильно сжимается, пульсирует от боли, руки дергаются в попытке схватить хоть что-то: металлическую руку Смерти на его горле или пальцы Смерти в его заднице, чтобы оттолкнуть или наоборот притянуть ближе — Стив не уверен. Однако он держит руки вдоль тела, лишь сжимая простыни так сильно, что рвет их. Не драться, он не будет сопротивляться.

В него проталкивается третий палец, увеличивая давление на простату, металлическая рука сжимается, и зрение Стива размывается.

— Пожалуйста, — он пытается сказать, но не может издать ни звука. Кровавыми губами он может только просипеть это слово.

Если бы Стив не знал, он бы решил, что Смерть улыбнулась ему из-под своей маски.  
Его начинают трахать, вытаскивая пальцы на дюйм и вгоняя обратно, быстро, жестко. Чувствительные края дырки цепляются за перчатку, и на сухую кожу сплевывают, чтобы облегчить скольжение. Стив скулит и извивается, но Смерть не отпускает.

Вместо этого он большим пальцем давит на промежность Стива, массируя простату внутри и снаружи. Боли больше, чем удовольствия, она поднимается из глубины тела Стива и заполняет его полностью. Его сердце грохочет и он слышит эти звуки.

Они похожи на выстрелы, на падающие бомбы и рев сирены воздушного налета, они похожи на крики женщин, детей и умирающих мужчин. Так визжат инопланетяне, так падают небоскребы и взрываются хеликерриеры.

Сердце Стива — это эхо барабанов войны, и он кончает снова, горячим и липким себе на грудь.

Он чувствует себя слабым, его взгляд мутнеет. Он не может дышать.

Хватка на шее ослабевает, и из задницы исчезает давление. Стив с жадностью начинает дышать. Краем сознания он чувствует, как кожаной перчаткой очищают его грудь от спермы. Он слышит грохот пряжки и звук расстегиваемой молнии, но это лишь звуковой фон для воспоминаний Стива.

Он чувствует, как влажный и толстый член толкается в его дырку, медленно и ритмично, пока мышцы не раскрываются, пропуская его внутрь. Одним сильным движением Смерть заполняет Стива своим членом.

И в этот же момент рядом с ухом Стива звучит щелчок взведенного курка пистолета, прорываясь сквозь фоновый шум в его голове и приводя тем самым в чувство.

Смерть склоняется к нему очень низко, практически сгибая его пополам. Ствол пистолета тычется в висок, и металлическая рука снова пережимает ему горло.

Стив цепенеет от страха, он не может дышать, не может сдвинуться с места. Смерть трахает его, сильно, глубоко и под таким углом, что его член бьет прямо в простату Стива.

Стив смотрит на него во все глаза. И с каждым толчком дуло все сильнее упирается в висок, рука все туже сжимает горло.

— Баки… — хрипит Стив. Смерть продолжает трахать его, жестко, быстро, но Стив остается податливым, расслабленным и терпеливым, даже когда его легкие кричат, а сердце заходится.

Смерть трахает все быстрее и быстрее, и Стив ничего не может с этим сделать, он может только смотреть. Да он и не хочет ничего делать, ему нужно чтобы Смерть уничтожил его, он готов к этому.

Его битва окончена.

Смерть наклоняется, прижимаясь маской к синякам Стива, к его опухшим губам.

— Отпусти Стиви, — приказывает он, — и пойдем со мной.

Стив не осознает, что возбужден, пока снова не кончает, попав спермой на челюсть, подбородок, а также на металлическую руку и маску Смерти, ведь трахали его, практически согнув пополам.

Жжение в дырке, когда он сжимается вокруг члена Смерти, заглушается жжением в легких. Зрение сужается чернотой по краям, и он чувствует как наконец замедляется сердцебиение.

Стив всматривается в глаза Смерти, такие же, как преследовали его во снах на протяжении всей его длинной жизни, и убеждается, что это последнее, что он видит.

Выстрел оглушает его, дым заполняет все органы чувств, и Стив подчиняется Смерти.

«Наконец-то», — думает он. Затем Стив Роджерс уходит.

********* На следующий день **********

Баки находит Стива на диване, в лучах солнечного света листающим старый скетчбук, который Смитсоновский музей вернул пару дней назад.

Стоя в дверях, он смотрит, как Стив перестает листать и замирает над одним из рисунков. Когда Баки видит, как нижняя губа Стива начинает дрожать, он идет к нему.

Обнимает Стива за плечи, перегнувшись через спинку дивана, и смотрит на картинку в скетчбуке.

— Я тоже по ней скучаю, — шепчет он ему в ухо, глубоко вдыхая от боли в сердце при виде Сары Роджерс.

— И, — голос Стива ломается; задыхаясь, он переворачивает еще несколько страниц до другого рисунка с группой смеющихся солдат в лондонском баре 1940-х годов.

— И по ним тоже. И по Пегги, — мягко говорит Баки, сильнее обнимая Стива.

— Как ты думаешь, мы когда-нибудь увидим их снова? — спрашивает Стив, но даже с улучшенным сывороткой слухом Баки вряд ли бы его услышал, находись он чуть дальше.

— Не знаю, Стиви, — честно отвечает он, губами прижимаясь к фиолетовому синяку на шее Стива. — Надеюсь, что да, но понятия не имею.

— Баки, — скулит Стив, дрожа, — я скучаю по ним. Это больно.

— Я знаю, детка, — говорит Баки, закрывая глаза, чтобы не заплакать.

— Что будет с нами? Если мы никогда... Если мы не…

— Что бы с нами ни случилось, — прерывает Баки, — мы будем вместе.

— Обещаешь?

— До самого конца.


End file.
